Parseltonguedfixed
by crazyhott-as-hell
Summary: Harry is invited to Hogwarts, makes Slytherin, is attracted to a certain blond…[guess who?], and I guess you know where it goes from there…cough dirtythoughtsdirtythoughtsdirtythoughts…


**Parseltongued**

-----

Author: crazyhott as hell

Rating: considering the content… citrus + shemexy pairing + slash + harry potter **M**

Summary: Harry is invited to Hogwarts, makes Slytherin, is attracted to a certain blond…guess who?, and I guess you know where it goes from there…cough dirtythoughtsdirtythoughtsdirtythoughts…

Pairing: Draco/Harry (duh? But whatever…XDD!)

Warning: THIS HAS LEMON AND IT IS A SLASH!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IGNORE THIS WARNING DO NOT FLAME ME…It's not nice to the starving writer!

-

-----

AN: This is my first fic and I would really like some comments or constructive critism. Oh and I pretty much specialize in oneshots so there won't be any continuation…maybe a sequel if I'm, how you say, helped along? Lol! Comment please! Oh and please tell me how I can improve this…I may be perverted and an okay writer but I'm retarded as hell to put those two together…It took me like 6 fricking months get this down, edited, typed, and such… Thankies to the readers and my beta and best friend, Qwe!!

-----

-

Even before he knew about his fame in the wizarding world, Harry always had an affinity with serpents and snakes. This skill was when he was with his muggle relatives at Dudley's birthday at the zoo, where he had spoken to a Brazilian python. Again when he was invited to attend to Hogwarts, a prestigious wizarding school his muggle relatives tried rather hard to prevent reaching their "freak nephew", he had taken an attraction to the Slytherin House. He much preferred the Slytherin House for two reasons. The first was that its mascot was a snake and the second was slowly approaching the Sorting Hat with a haughty smirk on his face.

------------------

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat hollered at the top of its old and tearing stitches.

When Harry was chosen to being Slytherin, he was enthusiastic to say the least. As he got to his feet and approached the dinner table of his new house, he felt like he was in the presence of some greater being. The boy that he had been admiring was smirking up at him and held out his hand in greeting.

"So it's true then, that the great Harry Potter has some to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better that others. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," said Draco with that oddly appealing smirk on his face, his hand still held out.

"Y-yeah. I'm Harry Potter …I-I'll take your offer," replied Harry blushing slightly, "_Draco,_" breathing his name out. _(AN: Yeah, Harry is like uke with like a capital U, but he's cute like that! Like a kawaii neko! Meow!)_

"Good then. I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship, _Harry_," stated Draco, raising his eyebrows as to emphasize his name.

-------------------

A few years later, two Slytherin boys could be seen running down one of the many corridors at Hogwarts.

"W-where are we going, D-Draco?" gasped Harry, who was still blushing that Draco was leading him to some unknown destination grasping his hand and from the brisk pace he was being led at.

"I told you, I want to show you something," Draco said gently sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Finally Draco stopped and Harry took in his surroundings. It was the deserted corridor that was by the statue of Theodore the Truculent.

"Why are we here? What was it that you wanted to show me?" said Harry.

Draco turned around suddenly and shoved Harry against the wall, surprising him. Harry tried to push off the wall but Draco grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and slammed his lips into Harry's.

"Mmph!" gasped Harry but none to well as it had turned into a moan by Draco's dominating lips.

After a few moments, Draco relaxed his hold on Harry's wrists and placed his palms on either side of Harry's head, still plundering Harry's mouth.

Harry wrapped his freed arms around Draco's neck holding his body close to his.

A minute later, Draco parted leaving Harry panting.

"Wow, I--"

"Was that your first kiss?" asked Draco licking his lips.

Harry nodded, his face flushed and his lips red and plump.

Draco leaned in for a quick kiss, saying, "I'm glad it was." He smirked viciously, "I hate to share." With that, he nuzzled Harry, licking lightly underneath his jaw and left to go to his first class. (_AN: Draco's not really possessive, he just doesn't like to share what is his and would rather be mauled by a hippogriff again than to share…XDDD!)_

Harry, in a daze, slumped to the ground breathless; he collected himself and stumbled away.

----------------

During his and Draco's first, second, third and fourth years at Hogwarts, like these were soon a common thing between them and Harry saw a lot of Draco. During their fourth year, however, Draco began to get more adventurous. He would take off their robes and run in had over Harry's warm, creamy skin. This made things much more interesting.

"Nngh! Harry! Don't stop there-- keep going before-- before—" moaned Draco as Harry licked down his chiseled abdomen, stopping at the V-line of his hips.

"Impatient, babe?" chided Harry.

"Yes!" said Draco brusquely as he lifted Harry and slammed him against the opposite wall. He attacked Harry's lips with his own, feverishly undoing both of their belt buckles.

Draco had just finished undoing their pants and started on Harry's neck when he heard voices and footsteps approaching.

"Oh bloody hell! Why is it that every time we get somewhere--?!" broke of Draco vehemently.

"Don't worry. Meet me in my dorm tonight. No one else is going to be there and we can…" said Harry, his cheeks pink.

They straightened their clothes and began to walk out of the corridor. Suddenly, Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a heated, lusty kiss. He pulled away and stalked off, leaving Harry shocked, breathless, and painfully hard.

"Draco…" Harry chuckled with a smirk, and then he, too, left.

------------------

That night they met in Harry's room. They were soon stripping their clothes off until they were in nothing but their boxers.

"Mmmph! Draco, I- oooh- I want you," said Harry, trying to make coherent sentences as Draco licked down his well defined chest. '_The way he pleasures me is almost…serpentine…_' thought Harry. He moaned and shuddered at the erotic thought.

"You want me Harry?" asked Draco, kissing Harry just above the waistband of his boxers. He trailed his fingers down Harry's chest at an agonizingly slow pace to join his lips. "Beg me, then," he whispered seductively, snake-like.

"Draco please take- mmmh- take me please! _Hissth ehth sah-ah sah shiiesh heth_!" hissed Harry in want and need.

Draco stopped short, "What?"

"You heard me! Please, Draco!" pleaded Harry in a delicious way, looking at Draco his emerald-green eyes glazed.

"Oh- er- right," said Draco, confused but more than willing to oblige, pushing his questions to the back of his mind. Draco waved his wand and both his and Harry's boxers disappeared.

**WARNING: THIS PART IS LEMON…IT IS THE MOST CITRUS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…cough Enjoy!**

Pulling Harry into another mind-blowing kiss, he laid Harry back on his bed and whispered a lubrication charm. Harry gasped as the charm took effect and his gasped again as he felt Draco go down and slowly take him into his mouth while simultaneously slipping a finger into Harry's tight ass, stretching him.

Harry moaned and gripped the sheets of his bed. Draco was sucking Harry hard and slowly, licking all the while inserting another finger, scissoring them and searching for that one glorious spot that would make Harry scream—

"DRACO! Oh GODS, yes!" screamed Harry.

Draco hearing that pulled his mouth away from Harry, making him whimper in need from being so close.

"Don't worry love. It's not over yet," whispered Draco, his words caressing Harry making him shiver.

Draco grabbed his wand and whispered a lubrication charm on his hand. He then put some on him and coated his fingers in them, thrusting them back into Harry causing him to arch with a cry. When Draco felt Harry was ready, he placed his slick member at Harry's puckered entrance. Whispering sweet promises he slowly thrust himself into Harry.

"Ow! Draco it-it hurts!" whimpered Harry a pearly tear trickling out and down his cheek.

"I know," said Draco. He grabbed Harry's member and slowly began to stroke up and down to distract him from the pain of his intrusion. Draco bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed; Harry was so tight and hot.

Soon he was all the way in Harry. Draco and Harry both moaned loudly from the feeling of such intense pleasure. Draco waited, basking in the warmth of Harry, so Harry wouldn't hurt when he felt Harry rock his hips into his own causing his eyes to go wide and roll back.

"M-move, Draco!" Harry half moaned and half whimpered looking at Draco with shining green eyes and a flushed face. "Please! I need to fe-eel you!"

Draco was more than happy to oblige as he pulled almost all the way out until only his tip was in Harry and thrust forcefully into Harry.

"Y-yes!" Harry cried as Draco repeated.

Draco thrust in few more times until he heard Harry make a keening cry.

"Ahh! T-there! Yes, oh, YESyesyesyesYESyes!" _(AN: Note were its caps! Lol! 0!)_

Draco, feeling such wonderful pleasure, wanted to return the favor to Harry, making sure he angled his rough thrusts to brush against Harry's spot. Soon he felt Harry's walls begin to tighten. He thrust in one more time, roughly. This brought Harry over the edge.

Harry arched his back and clenched the sheets around him screaming Draco's name. Draco followed Harry, coming from Harry's cry and held on to Harry riding out his intense orgasm. Draco slid out and collapsed next to Harry who snuggled into Draco's arms, falling asleep.

Stroking Harry's head gently, he leaded down and kissed Harry tenderly on his lips. Harry sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer. Draco groped momentarily for his wand and waved his wand, a blanket lightly covering him and his lover. Happily and exhaustedly, he fell asleep.

**TEH FIN!**

-

-----

AN: This was my first HP/DM fic and my first lemony fic (most of my other ones were more lime-ish rather than lemony). Thankies again for reading this! Please Review!! (Oh and kawaii ka-wa-ee means cute and neko ne-ko means cat in Japanese.)

-----

-


End file.
